Not Pretty Enough
by DazedPanda
Summary: Hermione has a crush on someone..........will she ever get to go to the Yule Ball with him? PG13 to be safe ^.^ Kinda AU!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Not Pretty Enough Author: DazedPanda Disclaimer: I don't own anything....The Song "Not Pretty Enough" is by Kasey Chambers. And you should know who owns Harry Potter and Friends..Now on with the story! ( Summary: Hermione/????? Story. YAY! Hermione really likes someone, but he really doesn't take any notice of her. This is set in the 3rd year. R&R please!  
  
Am I not pretty enough? Is my heart too broken? Do I cry too much? Am I too outspoken Don't I make you laugh, Should I try it harder  
  
Why do you see right through me?  
  
I live, I breathe, I let it rain on me  
  
I sleep, I wake, I try hard not to break I crave, I love, I've waited long enough, I try as hard as I can. Am I not pretty enough? Is my heart too broken? Do I cry too much? Am I too outspoken Don't I make you laugh, Should I try it harder?  
  
Why do you see right through me? I laugh, I feel, I make believe it's real  
  
I fall, I freeze, I pray down on my knee  
  
I hope, I stand, I take it like a man  
  
I try as hard as I can Am I not pretty enough? Is my heart too broken? Do I cry too much? Am I too outspoken? Don't I make you laugh? Should I try it harder?  
  
Why do you see right through me?  
  
Why do you see, Why do you see Why do you see, Why do you see right through me? Kasey Chambers ~ Not Pretty Enough  
  
**Just so you know the Yule Ball is coming up ^.^ **  
  
Hermione saw as her friend, Harry raced ahead to get the snitch. His eyes were filled with determination as he inched closer and closer to it. That was how her heart felt every time she was near him. She wanted to tell him, she really did. But she just couldn't do it. She was too much of a coward to. Then, Harry got a tight grip of the snitch and won the Quidditch game. "Another victory for the Gryffindor team!" roared Lee Jordan.  
  
She saw him raise his arms, to wipe some of the sweat beating down his face. The team then retreated to the Common Room with a bunch of grins on their face. After a while, the Gryffindor Common Room emptied out. Everyone was just sitting down and doing work or talking; it was the perfect opportunity for her to talk to him.  
  
The closer she went, the feeling of embarrassment was creeping up her cheeks. He was alone, just looking at the fire. 'Hermione, you can do this. Just keep moving! You can ask him to go to the Yule Ball! Move your legs a little closer.' She was just about to open her mouth when Fred bursted back in. "George! You need to see this! C'mon, Hurry!!" George got up and ran to the boy's dormitories. 'Dammit Fred! I was soo close!'  
  
~~~~~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Curse it! I'm going to be late again!' As Hermione ran down the corridors, she heard a voice; a very familiar one. It came from the room on her left. She slowly crept behind a statue, and tried to listen in. *Sorry, but I had to make it into script style. I got a little lazy. ^.^*  
  
George: So, you'll go?  
  
Alicia: thinks a while, then nods her head Ok, fine I'll go.  
  
George: (in a superior voice) A thousand thanks young maiden. tries to bow, but falls on his behind  
  
After Alicia giggles softly, both go their separate ways out of the classroom, without noticing the little girl with a tear streaked face. 


	2. Chapter 2

I'm SOO HAPPY!! I GOT, not one, not 3, not 4, but 7 reviews...YAY!!  
  
I am so sorry I couldn't update it before...I had to finish my evil Science Project and Book Report. But now the worst is done and over with (YAY!!!) Now on with the story!! BTW, please ignore any missing L's. Something's wrong with that button on my keyboard.  
  
***I want to say thanks to those who reviewed*** EwansBabe, Lily, CelestialTaurus, Larz, Raine, Chole00, and Jana B.  
  
***I just wanna say that I'm gonna make it AU, since I made a mistake in the Yule Ball thing (Thank You Raine). I might as well make it this way just in case I make any more mistakes. ( ***  
  
Chapter 2: Oh I See.Mistakes  
  
Lee Jordan (LJ): Thank You for asking her George! I owe you big time! Slowly changes mood Wait, what should I wear to the Ball? What happens if Alicia doesn't like it? paces around the room  
  
George: Don't Worry! Being with one of the Weasley Twins will make anyone cool.  
  
LJ: Haha. George, this is serious! Now, tell me the truth. :: Both now have a solemn face on:: Would I look better with or without a beard?  
  
George: ...A beard?  
  
LJ: Yeah, I hear girls like a rugged man. Goes to the mirror and rubs his hand over the invisible beard I heard Girls love a RUGGED Man winks at himself  
  
George: ..........Ok, I gotta run now, Bye!  
  
LJ hardly notices as his red headed pal sprints away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione walks slowly down the steps. After spending hours crying her eyes out, she really needed to eat something.  
  
The Yule Ball was only two days away. 'I knew I shouldn't have waited that long! Hermione, you are so dense sometimes. Now what'll you do? Go to the ball alone and look like a complete idiot?'  
  
As she passed the portrait, she headed to the Great Hall. Dinner was supposed to be served now. Taking short steps, she heard something rushing in her direction from behind. When she turned the corner, BAM! Hermione and the stranger fell to the ground. Hermione started to open her mouth and curse at this person but realized it was none other than her red-haired crush.  
  
George: Oh hello Hermione. Sorry about er.....  
  
(You see Hermione lying face down, then turning to face George who fell on her lower back ***A/N: NOT BUTT! EWWWWWWW**) (At that moment George raises his head and both realized the position they are both in) (both stand at the same time)  
  
George: ::Blushing the famous Weasley color:: Heh.....er....Sorry there! ::Grins::  
  
Hermione: ::Also blushing just as much:: Its ok. It..could've happened to anyone ::flashes shy smile::  
  
George: Were you going to eat now too? ::She nods:: Well, the least I could do is escort a pretty maiden like you, to the Hall.  
  
Hermione: (Speechless..smiles constantly and blushes a mad red color)  
  
George: So Hermione, are you going to the ball?  
  
Hermione: (still smiling like an idiot) Hmm..Um..I don't know..(cheeriness fades a bit) How about you? Who are going with? :: her smile falters, knowing what the answer is::  
  
George: I'm going to go. But, just alone. ::smiles at her::  
  
Hermione: I thought you were going with Alicia?  
  
George: Me and Alicia? :: starts laughing:: That's hilarious! Besides, Jordon would kill me if I did that anyway.  
  
Hermione (mind): 'Hermione! This is your chance!! Go and ask him before its too late!!!'  
  
Hermione: So..umm..George, would you....um..I mean if you don't mind...would you a...like to....ummmmm 'HERMIONE! Don't do this now! We've practiced this 723 times.. or was that 724??' .. would you like to go to the....::George looks at her a little funny:: Yule Ball with me? 'Now, was that so hard?'  
  
George: 'HMmmmmm...should I go with her? I mean, she is only a 3rd year...but what the heck, we could have fun anyway, right?' Ok...that's fine by me.  
  
They both entered the Great Hall now. But as George neared the table, Fred pulled him away to say something to him. Hermione sat at her seat beside Harry and Ron.  
  
Harry: Hello Hermione. Where were you? We've been searching the castle all day.  
  
Ron: (With a mouth full of food) Yea.  
  
Hermione: I was a little busy.::thinks::...yes...that's right, I was busy (satisfied with her answer, she started to eat).  
  
Harry: So have any of you found a date yet?  
  
Ron: No, why have you? ::eying Harry::  
  
Harry: Nope! Hermione?  
  
Hermione: As a matter of fact, I do have a date.  
  
Ron: (spitting out all his food) You do? Who?  
  
Harry and Hermione now have disgusted looks on  
  
Hermione: None of your business Ronald Weasley. But if must know, I'm going with your brother! ::smiles Triumphantly::  
  
Ron: PERCY??  
  
Hermione: No. ::Calmly:: I'm going with George.  
  
Ron: GEORGE? (starts laughing)  
  
Harry: Ron, whats so funny?  
  
Ron: He must pity you Mione.  
  
Hermione: (Angrily) Are you assuming I can't get a date? That I can only get one out of pity? Are you saying I'm too ugly; that no one wants to go with me? Well, At least I have a date! ::Runs to her room::  
  
Harry: Ron! Why'd you do that again?  
  
Ron: What? Its true! I mean seriously, if you were a Fifth year, would you go with a Third year like us?  
  
Harry: Maybe....  
  
TBC I hope this chapter is long enough! It about 3 pages and three lines! ^.^ Please Review, but don't flame! Thanks again to the people who reviewed before!  
  
BTW, do any of you know how to get italics in a fic? It never shows up whenever I try..HMMMMmmmmmmmmm 


	3. Chapter 3

HIYA!! Thanks for reading the story!! I'm so sorry I haven't been updating, I haven't been in the right mood lately. But now that its Spring Break for me, I can finish writing the stories!  
  
Disclaimers are in the 1st Chappie!  
  
= These mean what they are doing :: :: and ( )= How they say/ Do things ' '= What they are thinking ** **= Author's Notes A.K.A. AN  
  
Sorry for being confusing people! Hehe? ::hides:: Sorry!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@* Recap Time!  
  
Hermione: No. ::Calmly:: I'm going with George.  
  
Ron: GEORGE? (starts laughing)  
  
Harry: Ron, whats so funny?  
  
Ron: He must pity you Mione.  
  
Hermione: (Angrily) Are you assuming I can't get a date? That I can only get one out of pity? Are you saying I'm too ugly; that no one wants to go with me? Well, At least I have a date! ::Runs to her room::  
  
Harry: Ron! Why'd you do that again?  
  
Ron: What? Its true! I mean seriously, if you were a Fifth year, would you go with a Third year like us?  
  
Harry: Maybe....  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
While George was being pulled away, Fred began talking about the Yule Ball. As George sat down the bench, he began stuffing his face, while intently listening to Fred's ramblings.  
  
Fred: Hey George, I think I've found you a nice date for the Ball. She's very pretty and seems about your type. Now, when you go with her ----  
  
George: (Interrupting) Fred, I already got a date!  
  
Fred: I know for a fact that----  
  
George: (Shouts) FRED!  
  
Fred jumps a bit at his brother's tone. Afterall, poor Fred here was just telling his brother about a girl he knew George will like.  
  
George: Fred, I already have a date for the Ball!  
  
Fred's expression changes from surprised, to intrigued and then suspicious.  
  
Fred: Really? (Doubtful) Then who is she?  
  
George: (Ponders for a minute) Well, I would tell you, but...nah...nevermind.  
  
Fred: George! We're brothers here! You can tell ol' Freddy anything! (Puts on Solemn Face)  
  
George: Fine...If you must know I'm taking Hermione Granger to the dance.  
  
A few minutes pass before anything was said from the two Weasleys. George was eating away, like any normal person with food, and Fred was just staring, open-mouthed.  
  
Fred: George...  
  
George: (looks up with a mouth full of food) Yes?  
  
Fred: Are you really taking Hermione...Granger, to the dance?  
  
George: Yea..why? Whats wrong with that?  
  
Fred: Nothing.. Look, I have to, uhh, see someone about something. Seeya.  
  
Fred runs out of the Great Hall Doors. 'Wonder what was wrong with him,' George thought.  
Later that night the boys in 5th Year dormitory were fast asleep. Only one boy was up; Fred Weasley. He was thinking about what his brother had said during dinner. If George takes Hermione, well, Fred was pretty sure that she's getting the wrong idea. He knew George held no feeling like THAT for her. Fred knew all about Hermione's crush, he had seen her write hearts with H.G. loves G.W. in her notebooks. For Merlin's sake, she's even writing wedding invitations for "Hermione's and George's future wedding."  
  
Fred, gently woke up his brother by pouring some water on his face. **AN: What a pleasant way to wake up huh? LOL (** As the water dripped down to George's calm face, his expression rapidly changed.  
  
George: (Angerily) Fred! What in bloody ----  
  
Fred: Hi to you too! Listen up, I have to tell you something.  
  
George: Fine, spit it out.  
  
Fred: I don't think you should go with Hermoine to the ball.  
  
George: (Confused) Why shouldn't I?  
  
Fred: I think you're giving her the wrong impression.  
  
George:...What?  
  
Fred: George....She has a Very Very BIG Crush on you. Taking her to the Yule Ball would lead her to believe...(waits for George to finish)  
  
George: (His mouth formed an O) Oooooooh I see. Wow..I never knew she liked me, That way.  
  
Fred: (Jokingly) Yea, it's a real shocker. I mean, feelings for just George, no Fred..She must be a little. did a little crazy hand movement coo-coo..  
  
The brothers talked a little more, but then slept after a while. After an exhausting day, resting seems like such a great activity. (  
  
Also that night, Hermione was having such nice dreams of her wedding day with George. Though she had this dreams for many nights, she could never tire of it. The dream itself was inscripted in her mind. Every detail was memorized, and every movement was planned.  
  
Hermione was just to the part where the couple would say "I Do," until a horrible boy came down the aisle. It was Ron!  
  
He began talking about how George doesn't love Hermione; Hermione put George under powerful love spell. Whilst this occurred, Hermione covered her ears with her hands. She suddenly felt herself falling from the church, into a dark dank hole.  
  
No longer in a glorious, immaculate dress, but in rags, she noticed the ugly rat covered floor. Then, a knife was thrown! Just as it hit her body...She awoke, screaming for dear life.  
  
TBC..  
  
Now to thank the reviewers:  
  
Thank You:  
  
Chloe00 -To tell you the truth, I have no idea ^.^ (hehe?)...Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Jana B -Thanks!  
  
Goddess Hermione - Was that supposed to be a flame? And if you really don't like my story, don't read it; just press the little back button on the top of the page.  
  
Fe - Thanks for reading!  
  
dobby_is_da_man - Thanks! Sorry for confusing you!  
  
Sparkle-eyed Dreamer - Thanks for reading and the tip!  
  
Midnightdimuds - Thank You!  
  
Sako Akarui - Thank You!  
  
Jenni - Thanks! Hope you update soon!  
  
I really appreciate you people! BTW, I don't want you guys to feel obligated to review my story b/c I reviewed yours, but THANKS SOO MUCH! ^.^  
  
R&R! 


	4. Chapter 4

HIYA! I decided to post the next chapter a little early..hehe..  
  
BTW....Thank You: lil-niki314  
  
= These mean what they are doing :: :: and ( )= How they say/ Do things ' '= What they are thinking ** **= Author's Notes A.K.A. AN  
  
Now on to the story!  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@* Recap Time!!  
  
Also that night, Hermione was having such nice dreams of her wedding day with George. Though she had this dreams for many nights, she could never tire of it. The dream itself was inscripted in her mind. Every detail was memorized, and every movement was planned.  
  
Hermione was just to the part where the couple would say "I Do," until a horrible boy came down the aisle. It was Ron!  
  
He began talking about how George doesn't love Hermione; Hermione put George under powerful love spell. Whilst this occurred, Hermione covered her ears with her hands. She suddenly felt herself falling from the church, into a dark dank hole.  
  
No longer in a glorious, immaculate dress, but in rags, she noticed the ugly rat covered floor. Then, a knife was thrown! Just as it hit her body...She awoke, screaming for dear life.  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@**@*@*@* Recap Time Over!  
  
Hermione screamed so loud she almost woke up the entire house. Hermione looked around her surroundings, thanking the Lord for making her roommates such deep sleepers; you couldn't even wake them up if you tried. 'Ron wasn't supposed to do that in my dream, he's supposed to make a toast Me and Geo-I mean, George and I in the after party!' Hermione thought. After just sitting and staring at the open window, she decided to go down to the common room. She had left her library book there.  
  
Meanwhile, In the Fifth Year Boy's Dormitories....  
  
A young girl's voice echoed in the room. George immediately woke up to its sound. 'Bloody hell, what the heck is that?' George thought. He glanced at the clock. It read 2:30. 'Well, there's no use sitting around here. I might as well get on working on an assignment; it always puts me to sleep. Now..where did I put it?' He put his hand to his head and smacked it just as soon as he remembered. He left it in the common room. George got on off his bed, and sleepily made his way to the Common Room.  
  
Hermione decided to stay in the common room and read part of her book there. She had not at all expected to meet anyone there at all. It was afterall, 2:30!  
  
George: (Surprised) Hermione!  
  
Hermione: (Just as Amazed) George! What are you doing here? (Suspicious) Wait..first of all, what are you doing up at this hour?  
  
George: Grinning I think I should ask you the same thing. But if you MUST know, I woke up because someone was screaming. What an odd fellow huh?  
  
Hermione: (nervous) Yea...I guess....Giggles  
  
George: By the way Hermione, I heard something, but I decided that I should try to clear it up with you...you know, to make sure.  
  
Hermione: I don't quite understand what you're saying?  
  
George: This will sound really funny, but do you by any chance have any feelings for me?  
  
Hermione: (Timidly) What do you mean?  
  
George: Well, I heard around that you might have a some feelings for me...I'm just asking you to know if its true or not.  
  
Hermione: (Mumbling) Oh, I see...well...no..I don't exactly like you that way..Giggles..what made you think that?  
  
George: (Smiling) Well, for one, it's the way you're mumbling.  
  
Hermione: (Jokingly) I do not mumble George Weasley! I simply talk in low forms in at a quick pace sometimes.  
  
George: Ok then...but to just make it clear too, I do like you Hermione, but its more like friend way. Ok?  
  
Hermione: (A little down) Oh....ok. I understand...That is..(exhales) exactly how I feel..yea... Smiles a kind of sad smile **AN: Sorry, I don't know what its called**  
  
George: So I guess I'll see you around for now, night! Waves  
  
Hermione: Good Night George!  
  
When George left, he knew for sure now, that she really did like him. 'Darn, Fred was right...' But for some reason, George felt he shouldn't have done, what he did. Maybe he is starting to like Hermione THAT way too.  
  
TBC....  
  
Thanks for reading this far, please Review! BYE BYE! 


End file.
